Ace savvy y las naipes justicieras (Tease trailer)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Una muestra de un futuro proyecto, Un universo alterno donde Royal woods en una gran ciudad como Great lake city, donde Lincoln y sus hermanas son los vigilantes heroicos más aclamado, disfrutenlo.


**Atención, Lo que vas a leer aquí es un Tease tráiler, el primero que escribo.**

**Ojalá y sea de tu agrado**

* * *

Ace savvy y las Naipes justicieras

-Yo soy Ace savvy y ellas son mis hermanas, todas son super heroínas, juntos combatimos al crimen y protegemos a los habitantes de Royal city de monstruos y supervillanos-

*Un monstruo de basura gigante*

*El doctor Robula (Rob) un científico loco cyborg disparando su pistola láser*

-Coman esto fastidiosos héroes!-

-Pero no somos los únicos héroes , existen otros que son nuestros aliados en Royal city-

*Jack un ojo* (Clyde)

-Siempre a tu lado compañero-

*La misteriosa* (Ronnie anne)

-¿Siempre eres tan notoriamente predecible Ace savvy?-

*Linka Ace savvy*

-Es bueno conocerte, Yo de otra dimensión-

-Estas son algunas de mis hermanas heroínas-

High card (Lori)

-Pretzel o Hotcake humano? tu eliges, Yiah!

*Puñetazo*

11 de corazones ( Leni)

-Por favor, he visto mejores ladrones con mejores atuendos que el tuyo-

*Patada*

Night club (Luna)

-Es hora de Rockear!-

*Usa su guitarra*

La Joker (Luan)

-Este chiste que hará reir tanto que no tendrás cara-

*Lanza el pastel*

Strong suit (Lynn)

*Tronando sus puños*

-Voy a aplastar todos tus huesos, HAAHH!-

*Salta *

* * *

(Segundo Tease tráiler)

*En la televisión*

-Un monstruo mutante gigante ataca la ciudad, les pedimos Ayuda a Ace savvy y las naipes justicieras- dijo la reportera Mulligan.

Ace savvy y sus hermanas heroínas se preparan.

-Vamos chicas! Vayamos a enseñarles nuestro golpe de la justicia!-

-Si!- exclaman las hermanas heroínas.

(Villanos)

*El cuervo* (Roy Casagrande)

-Ehehehehe!-

*Wild card Willy* (director Huggins)

-Pronto voy a destruir a Ace savvy y las naipes-

*El Doctor Robula controlando un tractor con una mole*

-Ahahahaha!-

*Ace savvy sonriendo*

-Estas son algunas de mis hermanas heroínas-

*Ocho de espadas* (Lucy)

-Ha llegado tu Lúgubre hora, paladín de la injusticia, suspiro.

*Utiliza su pala*

*The Card counter* (Lisa)

-Las probabilidades de que te escapes de mi, son de cero contra un millón-

*Royal Flush* (Lana)

-hahaha Hora de barrer el piso, pero contigo!-

*Lanza su llave de plomería*

*La reina de Diamantes* (Lola)

-Después de que te acabe, tendrás que postrarte ante mi-

*The deuce* (Lily)

-Gaah gahh poo poo-

-todos juntos estamos y estaremos listos para pelear en nombre de la justicia y bienestar, no se pierdan nuestras aventuras-

*se escucha otra voz*

-Incestuoso, INCESTUOSO!-

-¿ah? ¿ah? Pero qué? – dijo Lincoln Loud mirando para todos, se había quedado dormido, miró a su segundo mejor amigo.

-Oh Rob ¿Qué pasa?-

El arqueó una ceja.

-Tu mamá te llama para que bajes a almorzar, Te quedaste dormido haciendo ese cómic ¿eh?-

-Tengo que hacerlo, el día de mañana seré un gran dibujante y escritor de comics, al propio creador de Ace savvy le gustó la versiones heroicas de mis hermanas, por eso trato de crear excelentes villanos-

Rob se asoma y observa el cómic de su pequeño hermano de otra madre.

-¿Por qué p*tas madres me agregaste como villano?-

-Lo siento Rob, pero ya te lo dije, hay demasiados personajes héroes, y por eso te puse como uno de las villanos-

-Como sea-

*Lincoln sonrió*

-Ve el lado bueno, al menos eres tienes el puesto de archienemigo de Ace savvy y Jack un ojo-

-Eso es cierto, mi personaje es Cool, es el rey indiscutido de los villanos, me encanta como suena eso, ya baja a almorzar o me comeré tu comida-

con una sonrisa, Rob dejó la habitación de Lincoln mientras el albino bostezó un poco.

-Bien ahí voy-

* * *

**Ace savvy y las naipes justicieras, próximamente en FF net.**

**Hola a todos, como están, Hoy es un gran día para los fans de TLH no?**

**Un episodio especial nuevo de Lincoln y Clyde en sus disfraces de Ace savvy y Jack un ojo sale hoy, y el estreno de los Casagrande.**

**(solo la veré por Sid, Carlota y por supuesto, Ronnie anne)**

**(yyy un Dia triste para los bronys y Pegasisters por MLP que finalizó ayer y en el mismo día que llegó al mundo de la animación , 13 octubre de 2010)**

**Lo que leyeron aquí es un Tease tráiler del universo donde Lincoln y sus hermanas son los héroes de Ace savvy, como en el episodio Pulp friction.**

**Hace rato que venía pensando en una historia basada en ese episodio, la verdad, la mayoría de los Fanfictions debieron ser de Lincoln Ace savvy en lugar de Not such luck.**

**En lo personal, a mi me gustó utilizar a Lincoln Ace savvy y otras versiones heroicas de sus hermanas en The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon. **

**Y No me quejo del Loudcest por que se que eso es una parte inevitable del fandom, además de que algunos de sus ships son tiernos (como el Lunacoln o el Lenicoln)**

**He ideado más villanos pero solamente decidí mostrar tres.**

**Ace savvy y las naipes justicieras, otro de mis futuros proyectos en Fanfiction.**


End file.
